muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Summertime Sadness
thumb|right|335 pxSummertime Sadness - Singel amerykańskiej wokalistki Lany Del Rey z płyty Born to Die Tekst piosenki Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby you're the best I got my red dress on tonight Dancin’ in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style High heels off, I’m feelin’ alive Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above, are sizzlin’ like a snare Honey I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Two, three, four Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby you’re the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh I’m feelin’ electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin’ by 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I’ll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above, are sizzlin’ like a snare Honey I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Two, three, four Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby you’re the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh Think I’ll miss you forever Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky Later’s better than never Even if you’re gone I’m gonna drive I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby you’re the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh Tłumaczenie tekstu Pocałuj mnie mocno zanim odejdziesz Letni smutku Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że kochanie, jesteś najlepsza Ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę Tańczę w bladym świetle księżyca Upięłam włosy w stylu królowej piękności Bez szpilek, czuję, że żyję O mój Boże, czuję,to w powietrzu Przewody telefoniczne nade mną skwierczą Skarbie, ja płonę, czuję to wszędzie Nic już mnie nie przeraża Dwa, trzy, cztery Pocałuj mnie mocno zanim odejdziesz Letni smutku Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że kochanie, jesteś najlepsza Odczuwam letni smutek odczuwam ten letni smutek, letni smutek Och, och-och och-och Tej nocy czuję się jak naelektryzowana Pędzę wzdłuż wybrzeża jadąc około 99 km/h Mam moją złą ukochaną u mojego niebiańskiego boku Wiem, że gdybym odeszła dzisiejszej nocy to umarłabym szczęśliwa O mój Boże, czuję to w powietrzu Przewody telefoniczne nade mną skwierczą Skarbie, ja płonę, czuję to wszędzie Nic już mnie nie przeraża Pocałuj mnie mocno zanim odejdziesz Letni smutku Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że kochanie, jesteś najlepsza Odczuwam letni smutek odczuwam ten letni smutek, letni smutek Och, och-och och-och Myślę, że będę tęsknić za Tobą już zawsze Tak jak gwiazdy tęsknią za słońcem o poranku Lepiej późno niż wcale Nawet jeśli odeszłaś, mam zamiar zmierzać dalej Odczuwam letni smutek odczuwam ten letni smutek, letni smutek Och, och-och och-och Pocałuj mnie mocno zanim odejdziesz Letni smutku Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że kochanie, jesteś najlepsza Odczuwam letni smutek odczuwam ten letni smutek, letni smutek Och, och-och och-och Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Lana Del Rey